1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a metallic housing, method for making the same and electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may have metallic housings. Some metallic housings cannot be formed by one-shot injection molding technology due to structural limitations in the housing design. One type of metallic housing comes in two parts fixed together using screws or rivets, which does not present a pleasing appearance. Another type of metallic housing also comes in two parts but are fixed together using latches integrated with each part. Although the latter type has a better appearance, metallic housings with latches are not as strong and easily damaged when accidentally dropped.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.